the darkness within the woods
by fav leonardo
Summary: its going good at the farmhouse, till one night something happend that leo could not forgive he ran away and did not want any help from his brother, but now, that brother is the only one that can help him escape from the darkness within the woods.
1. ch1 opening

this story is based off of tmnt 2012 series while the turtles, april and casey are at the farmhouse

i don't own tmnt

opening

it was morning at Aprils old farmhouse. there was only two bedrooms so everybody had to share a room with someone els. leo and raph were on one room, while donnie and Mikey were in another. april would sleep on the couch and casey had a air mattress, but he normally slept in the car he was working on in the barn. no one knew why, he just did.

they have been there for 3 months now and its only been a week since leo woke up. none of them knew if splinter was alive or not, but it seemed like the combination of almost losing leo and not knowing if splinter was alive was making the family just fall apart. they were almost always just doing their own thing. donnie in his lab, Mikey watching tv or cooking, raph training with casey. casey training with raph or working on the car, and april writing in her journal. the only one left was leo. nobody really knew what leo did all day, it seemed like a mystery to everyone. nobody ever asked, and if they did, leo would would just say "nothing"

he was still hurt and had to use a wooden crutch to get around. leo had hurt his right leg during the ambush at that construction sight during the invasion, he would mope around and beat himself up for being so weak, helpless, and just plain...not good enough. leo thought he failed his family, and was the only one who thought it, but leo was not the only one who was mentally struggling.

donnie still blamed himself for leo getting ambushed and hurt, he remembered that argument he had with leo like it was yesterday. he wanted to apologies to leo but he was just waiting until leo was ready to talk about it.

leo went through some intense trauma with the shredder , but if he wanted to be strong for his brothers, he had to get over it. like they would always say, "if one of us goes down, we all go down" leo was just trying his best, but it was all just too much for leo, he didn't know what to do. he got unwanted attention every time he would be in pain because of his stupid leg and he hated it.

all raph wanted to do was help leo heal so they could go back to new York and take down the kraang. leo was the only reason they were at that farmhouse, and he knew it, thats why he was so hard on himself.

 **authors note:** its not much, but it should explain whats going on at the moment. you could say this was a teaser but it does not explain the adventure that awates. chapter 1 will be going up soom so stay tooned.


	2. ch2 an old freind returns

i do not own tmnt

leo was in the living room, trying to stretch his bum leg that morning. its only been a week since he woke up and he was determined to get better. the others were training out side and he was alone on the farmhouse they were staying in. leo straitened his leg and pain shot threw it. he gave a pained grunt and had pain written all over his face. he was relieved that no one could see or hear him right now. he slowly bend his leg again so could put his foot on the gave a sigh knowing that his own training would haft to be put on hold

he grabbed his wooden crutch and began to limp towards the door to go watch his brothers train. he opened the door and it made that creaking noise it always made. he went to a tree stump that was right on the opposite side of the sparing match between raph and casey that was going on. leo sat on the grass and leaned his back on it and began to watch the sparing match that took place before him.

donnie noticed leo sitting in the grass and went over to check on him. donnie was the one who gave leo his leg exercises so he could build his strength back up, but even that seemed impossible right now.

"hey, whats up" asked donnie as he sat down on leo's left in the grass

"oh, hey donnie" said leo in a tone that made him seem like a stick in the mud

donnie immediately knew he was dwelling on something. probably his leg again

"um, so...leo" donnie gave a nervous smile before turning to look at leo. leo was just starring at him, knowing what he was going to ask.

"have you been doing the exercises i gave you" leo looked back to the sparring match not wanting donnie to see his face when he replyed.

"ya" was all leo said

"and..." donnie was curios about how it was going

"its good" leo was lying to donnie so he didn't worry him.

BANG!

everyone went wide eyed and turned towards the noise. there was smoke black smoke coming from the woods not too far away.

"what the heck was that" april was interrupted when she got another one of those feelings as she put her hands on her head.

"april, what is it" said casey as he walked over to her.

leo was standing up with the help of donnie before making there way over to april as well. april took her hand off here head and looked up. she looked at leo with worry. leo was confused at Aprils actions, there was no reason at the moment for her to worry about him.

"he wants you" said as she gestured towards leo.

"wait, what? what are you talking about" said leo with confusion written all over his face.

all april had to say was "slash"


	3. chapter 3-betrayalchapter 4-hopless

Authors note:chapter three was posting wrong as you all have probably noticed so i put it in chapter four so now it is two chapters in one. enjoy =)

CHAPTER THREE- BETRAYAL

everybody just stood there in shock un till Mikey broke the silence.

"wait, slash?! as in... raphs pet turtle" said Mikey as he gestured towards raph

"um,ya" replied april

"but, why would slash want to talk to me" said leo as he joined the conversation.

"he needs help" replied april

" i don't know about this" said raph in a cautious tone

"well its not like leo's going alone" added donnie.

"actually, he is" confirmed april

"no way!" yelled raph

"i can take care of my self raph" said leo calmly

"no way! maybe if you were not so helpless with your stupid leg, than maybe i would let you!" raph did not mean to yell or say that to leo, he was mad.

leo started to go towards the woods

"leo wait, I'm sorry" raph tried to apologies but leo cut him off

"your not my mother" scowled leo before going into the woods.

leo was going towards the black smoke. he had tears in his eyes. what raph said hurt him more than he thought, and he probably didn't care ether. but right now he was heading towards the smoke, where slash probably got half way there and his leg was throbbing but he ignored it. leo felt a prick in his neck, he reached back to find a dart. he pulled it out and looked at it, but couldn't see it very well. leo was getting dizzy and his vision was blurry as the dart took effect. he looked up to see slash coming out from behind a tree, holding a dart gun. slash has shot him, but why?

leo's legs collapsed and he was on the ground in pain. the world still spinning around him, eyes full of fear.

"shredder will be pleased" said slash as he walked over to leo.

leo went wide eyed when he heard shredders name. was slash working for shredder now?

"i-i -th-thought you n-needed h-help" leo managed to say.

"well, i didn't, and now your the one who needs help" said slash before he grabbed leo, threw him over his shoulder, and ran. ran further and further away from the farmhouse until leo didn't know where he was anymore.

slash had betrayed them.

CHAPTER FOUR-HELPLESS

its been 2 hours since had gone into the the woods and the others were starting to worry. donnie was worried about leo's leg. what if something happens. Donnie was wondering if leo went to find slash or not. every one was in the living room.

"somebody needs to go look for him" said raph

"i should go, just incase he hurt his leg again" said donnie "and april should come with me, her psychic abilities might help if something happened" donnie was just saying that so he could hang out with april.

"ok you guys go" said raph "but try not to be too long"

"ok, we will be back" said april as she and donnie walked out of the farmhouse

meanwhile, in the woods...

slash had brought leo to a little shack and went inside. slash threw leo into the corner. leo gave a pained grunt when he hit the floor.

"why...why are you doing this, how did you get here" said leo

"didn't you hear, i work for the shredder now" said slash

"but, why" asked leo, too weak to get up

"because, now i have a family, one that does not hold my master back" said slash

"the shredder told me that when you escaped, you came up state, and sent me to find you. i took me three months but, here i am" said slash

leo tried to stand so he could get away but pain shot through his bum leg.

"ahhh!" screamed leo as he fell back to the ground.

leo was getting dizzy again,and his leg was throbbing. raph was right, he really was useless.

"we leave for new York tonight" said slash

leo went wide eyed. new York? he thought to himself. thats when leo knew, slash was going to bring him to the shredder, so he could finish what he started in that construction site.


	4. ch5 four down, two to go

april and donnie have been searching for an hour now, and there was no sign of leo.

"we should go back donnie" said april " we don't want to worry the guys"

"ya, we should probably tell them we havent found leo yet. i can call raph so we can keep looking" replied donnie

april just nodded in agreement, her eyes soft. april thought, what if we never find leo. it was getting dark and there was an odd feeling in he wind. april sensed it and grabbed her head

"ug, my head" said april before looking up again.

"someone is watching us" said april as she pulled out her tessan.

donnie pulled out his bow staff before he saw slash walk into view.

"slash?" asked donnie in confution

"follow me" said slash as he started walking towards his shack.

donnie and april had clue what he was up too. they were almost at the shack until donnie noticed leo's wooden crutch sticking out of a bush.

"um, slash? did leo happen to have his crutch when you found him" asked donnie as he picked it up.

"no, but his leg did seem to bother him" slash was lying. he knew leo had a crutch when he found him, he was just punning on a show. when they got to the shack, slash removed a piece of wood that was holding the door shut.

"um, why was the door..." april didn't get to finish her sentence because slash threw donnie and april in to the shack before closing the door and putting the wood back.

donnie and april stood up to see the shack only had light coming from 2 lamps on a table. donnie saw leo sitting in a corner, holding his leg a pained expression on his face.

"leo!" yelled donnie with concern as he and april ran over to leo.

leo looked up only for donnie and april to see a mix of unshed tears and fear in his eyes

"leo, what happened" said donnie as he knelt down beside leo.

"slash...dart...dizzy" was all leo could say before he gave a pained grunt and held his leg tighter.

"here, i brought your crutch" said donnie as he leaned leo's crutch against the wall beside him.

april went over and put her hand on the wall.

"the walls are metal on the inside, doesn't look like we are getting out of here any time soon" said april

an hour whent by, but it felt like a day

thats when slash opend the door. they all looked over to him to see Mikey being thrown into the shack. Mikey hit the floor and grabbed his right arm in pain.

"Mikey!" yelled donnie in concern.

"i-i think he broke my arm" said Mikey, out of breath.

"four down, two to go" said slash before closing the door.


	5. ch6 dont know what to expect

Mikey slowly sat up with a pained expiation on his face.

"here, let me see" said donnie as he knelt beside Mikey.

mikey slowly removed his hand from his arm so donnie could look at it. i was broken below the elbow. donnie looked around for anything he could use a a splint...nothing.

donnie sighed "ok, thats it, we need to get out of " said donnie with a stern voice.

"but-but how" said leo as he tried to sit up a little more.

"i don't know, but, leo. I'm worried about you. what exactly did slash do to you. you cant be dizzy for no reason" said donnie, not trying to keep the worry out of his voice anymore.

leo looked down, not wanting to see donnie's worried gaze.

"there was... a dart" said leo hesitantly.

"what kind of dart" asked donnie

"don't know" said leo as he finally looked up into donnie's gaze. there was un shed tears in his eyes.

donnie didn't know wether it was from everything that had happened or the pain in his leg. for all he knew, it could be both. donnie now thought leo's dizziness was from the dart. at lest it was not something worse.

meanwhile at the farmhouse...

"they have been gone for a long time" said raph as he sat on the couch

"ya, we should go after them" said casey standing in front of raph

"you should go look for them, i will say here" said raph

"seriously, dude, your brothers might be in trouble, and you just want to stay here and sit on your butt!?" exclaimed casey

"leo probably does not even want to see me after what i said to him!" yelled raph

"he might not want you to be there, but it might be the one thing he needs" said casey in a soft tone

"I'm staying here. besides, they might come back. call me if you find anything, and i mean anything." said raph

casey sighed "ok but call me if they come back" said casey as he walked towards the door

"thats the plan" said raph before casey walked out the door, not knowing what to expect.

 **authors note:** sorry about not being able to read chapter 3 but I'm working on it. as you heard leo say in this chapter, there was a dart. i think we could all guess who shot leo with that dart, and that was the only important thing really in chapter 3. now you should be all caught up with what is going on and you hopefully don't have to read chapter 3, but i will still work on it. thank you for all your support and patience.


	6. ch7 were here now

asey started to near the edge of the woods before he noticed the sun. casey knew there was not much daylight left, before the woods would be engulfed in toatel darkness. he knew how scary the woods could be at night, thats why he had to hurry. the only reason casey was out here right now, is because of april. she and donnie gone off into the woods together to look for leo. donnie was worried about leo's leg, and april had this weird feeling that there was something strange about leo's health that unsettled her. april knew something happend that logic might not be able fix. april was scared for leo, yet... worried at the same time when she found ouy about the dart. casey did not know about the dart. he was left in the dark in this situation, but he was worried about his freinds and that only pushed him further.

"here comes casey jones, to save the day" said casey as he walke into the forest.

(in the shack with slash)

donnie was busy looking after Mikey and leo, making april the only one looking for a way out.

"find anything" asked donnie as he stood up from beside Mikey

april sighed "no" said april quietly as she looked down. "how are they" april looked up.

"i wont know for shure until i get more light, but, from what i can tell, that dart leo told us about is only making him dizzy. slash must have shot him with it gust to make it easer for him to bring leo here" explained donnie.

"i don't know" said april "something just doesn't seem right"

"what do you mean" asked donnie "what are you talking about"

"I'm not shure what it is...but...whatever IT is, it does not feel right" explained april

april looked over to leo to see that he looked a little pale. she walked over to leo to kneel next to him.

"are you feeling ok leo?" asked april

leo just raped his arms around his stomach and shivered.

"are you nauseous" asked donnie

leo nodded yes before rapping his arms tighter when he shivered again. april put the back of here hand on Leo's forehead.

"he's burning up!" said April "i think it could be from that dart"

"is that what you were talking about when you said something was not right?" asked donnie

"maybe" said april

"what do you think that dart did to him?" asked mikey who had been silent this whole time.

"honestly Mikey... i don't know"said donnie as he looked at him

"but...but you're suppose to be the know it all scientist, how can you not know!?" asked Mikey in urgency

"i may know a-lot, but that does not mean i know everything" said donnie

the conversation go interrupted when leo grunted in pain as he brought his knees up closer to his chest. his arms were still holding his stomach with his face screwed up in pain and his eyes were tightly shut. donnie and april were helplessly watching leo, knowing there was nothing they could do but to comfort him. but Mikey was not about to give up.

mikey got onto his knees and started to crawl with his good arm towards leo with his right arm held in front of him against his plastron. he had a worried expression on his face as he made his way slowly over to leo.

when mikey made it over to leo, he sat on his left because leo was in the corner. Mikey put his left hand on Leo's left leg as a comforting touch. leo looked up at Mikey with unshed tears in his eyes.

"its ok bro" said Mikey in a comforting tone "were here now"

Authors note: i know i have not posted in a while but here it is, chapter 6. or should i say, 7. as you should know, chapter 3 and 4 are merged together so this is technically chapter 7 although it may say 6. i hope you enjoy my story's, but this is not the end.


	7. ch8 a dream or a nightmare

it's been several hours since slash had brought Mikey to the shack and the chance of them escaping was getting slimmer my the minuet. leo's nausea had calmed down enough for him to get some sleep while the others continue the search for a way out.

casey did not know were they were. the smoke had disappeared completely, leaving casey not knowing where to go. it was dark out now, and kind of spooky looking. casey checked his phone to find out it was almost 9 o clock.

" i should probably let raph know that nothing came up and start to head back" said casey to himself.

then there was a yell. casey turned his head towards the sound to find nothing there. casey started to walk in the direction of the scream, hoping to find his missing freinds.

meanwhile in the shack...

every one except for leo and Mikey wee looking for a way out until they heard a scream. they turned there heads to see leo bolt upright into a sitting position from where he was laying down, panting.

"leo!" yelled donnie as he ran over to him "are you ok?"

"ya" said leo as he tried to get his breathing under control

"did you have a nightmare" asked april in a calm voice as she kneeled down next to leo

leo just nodded yes. Mikey was sitting not to far from leo from when he went to comfort him, but he just watched as the scene took place in front of him before he finally spoke.

"ya, i get it" said Mikey in a calm voice

"get what" asked leo as he looked at Mikey

"i used to have nightmares too" said Mikey as he looked down at his lap

"you did" asked donnie in a calm voice. "why didn't you tell us"

"because you were always off doing your own thing and i didn't want to give you something els to worry about" said Mikey as he looked at donnie.

"what did we have to worry about" asked april

"the nightmares started when we got to the farmhouse...when leo was still in a coma. i would dream... dream that leo... he... that leo" said Mikey as he began to cry.

"that he what" asked donnie as he sat next to Mikey and started rubbing the back of his shell in a comforting manner

"that he...didn't make it" said Mikey right before he hugged donnie and began to sob.

donnie raped his arms around Mikey and hugged him back. Mickey's hugs were weak at the moment considering he could only use his left arm, but made up for it by giving the best hugs you could ask for.

"but, Mikey. its ok now, I'm right here" said leo with a sad look in his eyes. "I'm fine"

"are you...are you really" said Mikey as he pulled out of the hug "you're leg is worse than its ever been, and you got shot with a dart that had who knows what in it! you call that ok!" yelled Mikey.

leo went wide eyed with shock as he just stared as Mikey, trying to process what he just said. mickeys face went soft with more tears.

"i'm...i'm sorry leo, i-i just" said Mikey before he was cut off

"no. i understand. you were just mad" said leo in a soft tone before he realized...

so was raph. raph was just mad and leo had taken it the wrong way. his words still hurt like a fire...but he needed to apologies as soon as had to make things right.


	8. ch9 it's time ch10 on the other side

authors note: this story is turning into a crossover story. im not shure how but i got this crazy cool idea and i cant just not put it in so, here it is. just keep in mind that the numbers beside the names indicate witch version we are talking about. enjoy

CH.9 it's time

raph was at the farmhouse, leaning against the railing outside. he was thinking... 'will leo ever forgive me? is he ok? did anybody find him?' raph checked the time to see that it was almost midnight.

"i better call casey and tell him to come back" said raph to himself.

before raph could call, he noticed something odd in the sky. it was a patch of black, more dark than the sky, and definitely not normal. the wind started to pick up as raph called casey.

"hey dude, whats up" asked casey when he answered.

"casey, something weird is going on, come back to the house" said raph in an ergent tone.

"can do" said casey before hanging up.

raph looked back to the sky to see the creepy figure getting bigger. raph only hoped that the others were ok

meanwhile at the shack...

slash burst the door open to find 3 once sleeping turtles and april who was on guard.

"its time Leonardo" said slash as he took a few steps closer to leo

"NO WAY!" yelled leo full of panic as he backed up away from slash until he hit a wall

"there is no avoiding it, you're week" said slash as he started slowly walking towards leo

"leo, whats he talking about" asked donnie with urgency and panic in his voice

"he want to-to take me back to-to new York" said leo out of breath

"no way!" yelled donnie as he attacked slash but slash just smacked donnie against the wall on the other side of the shack.

"donnie!" yelled april as she ran over to donnie

slash grabbed leo and held him up by his left arm but leo just glared at him. leo gathered enough strength to kick slash but when he did, he accidentally used his bad leg and screamed out in pain before biting his lip and shutting his eyes.

"thats what i thought" said slash before throwing leo to the ground "your nothing. you're a bad leader and a bad fighter to let shredder get you like that. you're a liability Leonardo. don't you get it? nobody wants you. nobody cares about you, you're hopeless"

"do you know... how hard i tried" said leo in a quiet voice "DO YOU!" leo suddenly raised his voice. "do you know how much i suffered in that construction site! just so i could lead the kraang away from my brothers! one selfless act and what do i get in return! a stupid bum leg that may never heal and an experience that i don't even want to remember! i almost drowned!" leo realized what he just said and tears welled up in his eyes as he remembered the freezing cold water, and how he had forgotten witch way was up.

leo put his hands over his eyes as he silently cried.

"good talk. time to go" said slash as he picked up leo and threw him out the door. leo gave a pained grunt when he hit the ground. the black figure in the sky come down and sucked leo into its self.

"and don't forget your stick" said slash as he threw Leo's crutch into the black hole.

CH.10 on the other side

leo flew through the portal and crashed to the ground right before his wooden crutch flew through it as well and landed not too far from his right. leo looked heard someone on his left s he looked up. standing right beside him was the 2003 Leonardo, just standing there in shock. leo12 went wide eyed for a few seconds before he looked right back down again. pain almost taking over.

"hey...are you ok?" asked leo03 in a calm but worried voice

"whats going on around here" leo03 turned to look behind him just to see that raph was the one who had said that.

leo03 turned back to look at leo12. leo12 was trying to sit up but failed miserably.

"here, let me help you" said leo0 before he helped leo12 get into a sitting position.

"thanks" said leo12 in a raspy voice

leo03 stayed kneeled on leo12's left side so make shure he stayed sitting up.

"how did you get here" asked leo03

"i dont really know. my mind is still foggy from that dart" said leo12

both leo03 and raph03 stiffened up when leo12 said this.

"a...dart?" asked raph03 hesadently.

"ya" said leo as he looked down at his hands

"what kind of dart" said a voice not too far away.

leo12, leo03, and raph03 looked towards the voice to find donnie03 staring at them.

"i...don't know" said leo12 as he looked back down at his hands.

donnie03 walked over to leo03 "this is what i was telling you about, he is you from a different dimension" said donnie03

"i know but i didn't expect it to happen so soon" replied leo03

"you didn't expect what to happen so soon" asked leo12

"well" started donnie03 "the shredder in our dimension got in contact of the shredder in your dimension. the two shredders wanted to get us and your brothers so, your shredder got this guy named slash to go after you. then they sent out a black dimensional portal to follow slash so it could bring you to our dimension." explained donnie03

"we were going to set out tomorrow to shut the whole thing down, but looks like you got here before we could do anything" added leo03

"ok, i guess this is starting to make sense" said leo12 "but, wheres your mikey?"

"he's a really, heavy sleeper" said raph03

"so,um... where are your brothers" asked donnie

leo went wide eyed when he realized his brothers were still with slash. on the other side of the now closed portal.

all leo could say was "aw shell"


	9. CH11we need to talk CH12were stil bros

CHAPTER 11- we need to talk

back at the shack...

Mikey was the only one who saw what append to leo because he was sitting where he could see out the door. mickeys eyes were wide with shock.

"WHY! why did you do that! where did he go" yelled mike as he glared at slash

"oh don't worry, when the next one comes, its your turn" said slash before walking out of the shack and locking the door once again.

"leo" whispered donnie in despair

back in the 2003 turtles dimension...

"what do you mean? what happened over there" asked raph03 in a angry and concerned tone

"Mikey donnie and april are still trapped with slash" explained leo12 in a horrified tone

"what about your dimensions raph and casey" asked leo03

"im not shure what casey is doing. he could have been looking for us, but i don't know" replied leo12 calming down slightly

"and raph?" asked donnie03

"he...probably doesn't care what happens to me" said leo as he looked down with tears welling up in his eyes

everybody was concerned about leo12. donnie03 assumed he went through something big. so did leo03 raph03 didn't assume anything, he just wanted to help.

"we can talk about this later, lets get him to the couch" said donnie03

leo12 nodded and reached for his crutch but a wave of pain shot through his leg at the movement, stopping him in his tracks. he gave a pained grunt as he gridded his teeth and shut his eyes tight, before slowly moving back to his original position. leo03 grabbed leo12's wooden crutch with the white wrapping on the handle and stood up on leo12's right side.

"there, now help him up" ordered leo03

raph03 and donnie03 grabbed leo12 by each arm. donnie03 on his right and raph03 on his left. they both helped leo12 stand. when they were all standing, leo12 started to hop a little bit to get his balance. leo03 handed leo12 his crutch as raph03 put leo12's arm around his shoulder so leo12 could have extra support. they all started walking to the couch at leo12's slow pace. they got halfway there before leo12 got that un easy feeling again. he began to get dizzy and started to wobble but raph03 put a hand on leo12's plastron to steady him, and it helped. they all finally got to the couch. leo12 and raph03 sat down before releasing each other. raph03 leaned back while leo12 rubbed his bum leg, trying to ease the throbbing pain. donnie03 notices this and gets even more worried.

"i will go get an ice pack" sad donnie03 before running into the kitchen

leo033 stood in front of leo12 and rapg03 before speaking.

"so. do you know anything about this black mysterious portal you came through?" asked leo03

"ya, that think seemed spooky" said raph03

"not to mention weird" added leo03

"im not shure... it could have been meant to bring me back to new York and failed...but...it could have also done what it was suppose to do and they know there is a threat here, or shredder could be meeting me here..." leo12 stopped rambling to see faces of shock. including donnie03 who had returned right before the rambling

"wait, so you're saying you weren't in new York?" asked donnie03

"no. me and my brothers are living in a farmhouse up state right now" answered leo12

leo03 sighed "can we talk?" asked leo03 "alone" leo03 was now looking at his brothers

raph03 and donnie03 nodded. raph03 left and donnie03 handed the icepack to leo03 before leaving as well. leo03 sat on leo12's left side, seeing that leo12's crutch was leaning on the couch on hid right.

leo03 handed leo12 the icepack "we need to talk"

CHAPTER 12- were still bros

leo03 knew that leo12 was struggling, and he wanted to try and help.

"i really don't want to talk about it" said leo12 as he looked down

"ya...i didn't want to then ether" said leo03 as he leaned back into the couch

leo12 looked up with a confused expression on his face "what do you mean?"

"i mean... i went through the same thing when i faced the shredder alone" explained leo03

"you did too?" asked leo12 in shock

"ya i did, and i assume thats why you are at the farmhouse" asked leo03

"not exactly" said leo12, sadness returning in his voice

"what do you mean? what happened?" asked leo03 in concern

leo hesitated, then sighed "the kraang invaded new York" explained leo12 who now had his eyes closed and looked away from leo03. not wanting him to see the tears in his eyes. his breathing was a little unsteady now.

"we don't have kraang in this dimension" said leo03 "i don't even know what that is"

"they are alien robots from another dimension" said leo12 leaning his back on the couch as he tried to get his breathing under control.

there a a long silence until leo03 finally spoke "you might want to put that ice pack on your leg"

"ya" sighed leo12 before putting the ice pack right above his knee pad

"i'll be right back" said leo03 as he stood up and walked towards the kitchen

it was only seconds after leo03 disappeared into the kitchen that donnie03 came out

"hey, how are you feeling" asked donnie03

"what do you think" said leo12 in a kind of angry voice.

donnie03 just sighed.

"sorry about that" apoligised leo12

"it's ok. it the ice pack helping at least" asked donnie03

"ya... thanks" said leo12 as he looked up at donnie03

"it's no problem. you may be from another dimention, but youre still our brother" said donnie03

leo sighed a chuckle "ya" leo02's smile quickly faded "but...im still worried"

"our father always told us answers wouls come in time" said donnie03

leo12 sighed "i miss master spliter" said leo12

"what do you mean? isnt splinter at the farmhouse with you?" asked donnie03

"he got thrown down a drain pipe... we don't know if he's alive or not" explained leo12

"oh... I'm really sorry to hear that" said donnie03

all leo12 said was "ya...so was i"


	10. Ch13Hope ch14 raph?

CH.13 Hope

what do you mean you were too?" asked donnie03

"i mean i crashed through that window before...it happened" explained leo12

"oh.. did our leo tell you" said donnie03 before he was interrupted

"ya" said leo12

"i see" said donnie03 "actually me and my dimensions brothers have been working on a dimensional portal, so we could meet our friend usagi. i bet if you help, we could get it done and open a portal to your world"

"really" said leo12 as he looked up at donnie03 with a bit of hope in his eyes

"ya, i got it working to view different dimensions, but you cant travel through it yet" explained donnie03

"you mean, i can see my brothers?" asked a hopeful leo12

"ya, i'll go get the others. then i will bring it out here" said donnie03 as he got up and ran onto the kitchen.

donnie03 ran into the kitchen and told them to get into the living room before running to his little lab to get the dimensional portal, although the portal part didn't quite work yet. leo03 and raph03 sat on the couch while they waited for donnie03.

"what do you think the brainiac is doing" asked raph03

"he said he was getting his dimensional portal of some sort" explained leo12

"but, why would he" leo03 cut himself off "wait... didn't he say the viewing feature worked?" asked leo03

"ya" leo12 smiled "he did"

"so that means" said raph03 "you can see your brothers?"

"ya... and maybe even raph" said leo12

"what do you mean maybe even raph" asked leo03

"oh that... we kind of had a argument right before i...got" leo03 stopped leo12 from finishing his sentence by putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

leo03 just said "i understand"

CH.14 Raph?

donnie03 wheeled his dimensional portal into the living room where everyone sat on the couch. leo03 sat on leo12's left and raph03 sat on leo12's right with leo12's wooden crutch separating them.

"should i go get mikey?" asked leo03

"ya, he should know about this"answered donnie03

"but the bonehead might not get up unless you tell him whats going on" said raph03 as leo03 stood up

"oh don't worry, he will find out when he gets down here" said leo03

"he will be shocked when he sees you here" said donnie03 as he looked at leo12

"my Mikey would say his head would explode because he can't proses whats going on" leo12 chuckled "thats what he said when he saw slash for the first time. he couldn't believe there was another turtle" leo12 chuckled again

"slash is a turtle?" asked donnie03 with a chuckle

"ya" answered leo12

"i guess you could say we have four slashes then" commented raph03

"four?" asked leo12 with a confused expression on his face

"ya, each one is like an evil version of us" explained donnie

"i hate those guys" said Mikey03 as he walked into the living room "my duplicates has a really long tongue and..." mikey03 cut himself off when he saw leo03 sit next to leo12 "are there two of you or am i seeing double" asked mikey03

"mikey, this is leo from another dimension" explained donnie03

"ooooookay then" said Mikey03 as he sat next to leo03 "so why did you bring that thing out. i thought it didn't work" asked mikey03

"it doesnt, but you can veiw difforent dimentions. you just cant go to them" explained donnie03

"are we going to get to see leo's dimention?" asked mikey03 with exitement

"thats why i braught this out" answerd donnie03

"awesome!" exlaimed mikey03

"don't get youre hopes up" said leo12

"why not?" asked mikey03

"well, youre not exactly going to see new york" said leo12

"what happend?" asked mikey03

"well, why dont you see for yourself" said leo guesturing to the dimentional portal

"i can get this to veiw anywhere in the world in your dimention. so we can see new york, and the farmhouse" explained donnie03

"you're living in a farmhouse? so did we" said mikey03

"we already talk about it mikey, he knows" said leo03 as he put a hand on mikeys shoulder

"oh, ok well then lets fire this baby up" said mikey03 as leo03 took his hand off his

shoulder

"here is goes" said donnie03 as he turned on the Machine

When the screen came on you can see a dull version of New York City. There were crystals sticking out of the ground and stealth chips flying everywhere. There was kraang droids walking around and no sign of human life anywhere.

"Dude... what happened" asked Mikey03

"The kraang took over New York. that's why we currently live in farmhouse" explained leo12

"I knew it was bad...but not this bad" said leo03

Everyone just watch the screen in silent for a little longer before Leo12 decided to speak"can we switch to the farm house now" said leo12 as he looked down at his hands

"Yeah that would be a good idea" said donnie03 as he changed the coordinates to look at the front of the farmhouse

"It looks just like the farmhouse in This dimension" commented said raph03

"it makes sence" said donnie03

thats when leo03 noticed someone walk out of the farmhouse onto the porch.

"who's that?" asked leo03

"can you zoom in?" asked leo12

donnie03 zoomed in to who ever was on the porch.

leo12's face went soft when he saw who is was "raph?"

Authors note: it maybe confusing that some chapters are combined into one big chapter but are still seperate but i do put the real chapter number in the title. if you are confused then maybe this will help. this is chapter 13 and 14 but the website labelled it as chapter 10. i hope there is no confution. i hope you enjoy my story and thankyou for your support. i will be constantly posting new chapters so stay tuned.


	11. ch15 brothers first

all five turtles watched as raph12 talked to himself.

on the screen...

"leo... im so sorry. i-i cant belive i did that" said raph12 as tears welled in his eyes

'i know i will never know what you went through, and if i was in youre position right now... i would have broken down already... how do you do it leo? how?" raph12 fell to his knees, put his hands over his eyes and begain to sob. "only if you can hear me right now, i would take back every thing i ever said to you. im so sorry leo and i hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me"

off the screen...

"but i can hear you Raph" said leo12 before he too covered his eyes with his hands and began to sob.

leo03 started rubbing the back of his shell to comfort him. leo03 then realised, what leo12 went through is something no one can fix. that is is 100 000 times worse than they thaught. way worse then what leo03 himself went through.

"im sorry... so so sorry" said leo03 in a comforting

"but... what about donnie and... and Mikey?" asked leo12 as he looked up at donnie03

donnie03 sighed "lets find out. where are they?"

"in a shack some where in the woods" answered leo12

donnie03 the scanned the woods for shacks "which one?"

"what do you mean witch one?" asked leo12

"there are two shacks in the woods" answered donnie03 "there pretty close too"

"wait... two shacks and heir close to eatch other? like how close" asked leo12 in slight

panic

"i dont know. why?" asled donnie03

"do you guys have a creep in this dimention?" asked leo12

"never herd of him" answerd raph03

leo12 sighed "the creep is an unkillable creature that got created the day after i woke up" explained leo12

"inkillable?" asked mikey03 with an over dramatic gulp

"but how did he get created" asked donnie03

leo12 tensed up at the question and everyone seemed to notice.

"it's ok, you dont need to answer that right now" confirmed donnie03

leo12 sighed "sorry im just... not comferable talking about it"

"thats totally fine. we are not going to force you to tell us anything" said leo03

"thanks guys... hey umm, where is your master splinter" asked leo12

"he went off to do some spiritual training" answerd leo03 "he will be back someting tomarrow"

leo12 just nodded

"why dont you get some rest. we can make our plan to free the others in the morning" said donnie03

"ya... im just worrie about what slash might do to them without me there" said leo12

"well, we can check on them with this" said leo03 guesturing to the dimentional portal

"can we check now?" asked leo12

"ok, lets gust guess this one" said donnie03 as he braught up the inside of the creeps shack

"wrong one" said raph03

"whats behid door number two" said mikey03 as donnie03 braught up the inside of slashes shack

on the screen you could see mikey12 sitting close to the back corner and donnie12 was helping april12 look for clues to escape.

on the screen...

"lets face it. leos gone and we are never giving out of here" said donnie12

"do you know what leo would say right now" asked april12 as she put a hand on donnie12's shoulder

"what" asked donnie12

"never give up hope. that was the most important lesson to leo. and do you know why?" asked april12

"why?" asked donnie12 as he turned tawards april12.

april12 removed her hand from donnie1's shoulder when he faced her and said "because that was the only lesson that kept him from breaking down and falling apart"

"thats why he is still with us" said donnie12 in realization

"exactly" said april12

"but.. how do you know? he never talked to us about this" asked donnie12

"im the only one he told" explained april12

"but why? we are his brothers" asked donnie12

"he said raph wouldent let him out of his sight after he told him. mikey wouldnt understand and... well... you know how casey is" explained april12

"what did he say about me?" asked donnie12

"he thought you still blamed yourself for what happend because of your... argument back in new york" said april12

"oh" said donnie12 as he looked down

"do you really blame yourself? for what happend?" asked april12

"ya, i did... and... still do" said donnie12 looking into april12's eyes

they both herd a sniff in the backround and turned tawards mikey to see him crying

"i blamed myself too" that was the only words mikey12 could chock out before he began to sob.

mikey12 put his left hand over his eyes because he could not use his right arm. donnie12 sat on mikey12's right and april12 sat on mikey12's left. donnie12 put his hand on mikey12's shoulder, carefull not to move his arm.

"i think we all blamed ourself for what happend to leo. he protected us. he tryed to keep us from harms way. he was being a good leader, and an amazing brother" said donnie12 in a comforting tone "it was leo's choice to be leader and to protect us. it was his choice to lead the kraang away. not ours... but if anyone was to blame, it would be me"

"donnie..." said april12

"no, it was my fault... I argued with leo, I gave the kraang time to get to us. I got shot with that lazer gun. I held everyone back... its my falt" tears were now welling up in donnie12's eyes.

in the 2003 univers...

all five turtles saw the whole thing. the 2003 turtles stared at the screen with a soft exprastion and leo12 had silent tears running down his face.

"i can't belive he still blames himself, but atleast it makes sence why. i have no clue why mikey would. he was the most inocent out of all of us. unless..." said leo12

all the 2003turtles looked at leo12

"unless what?" asked leo03

"unless he thinks its because of his lack of being involed more. maybye its because he wasnt NOT inocent. maybie he thinks he could have fixed evry thing if he just... tryed harder" explained leo12

"how would you know that?" asked raph03

"because thats how i felt" said leo12 "i thaught i failed them in that construction site. i thaught i was too weak...hopeless. i thought i didn't try hard enough. that i could have done better" answered leo12

"i know about the burden. the burden you carry as a leader...but... how did you become leader?" asked leo03

leo12 giggled " i asked

"you just... asked?" asked donnie03

"ya" leo12 giggled again "it was after the verry first time we went to the surface"

mikey03 yawnd "what time is it?"

"its about one thirty. why?" asked donnie03

"thats way too early for this turtle" said mikey03 as he got up and walked tawards his room "wake be at breakfast" Mickey then went into is room and closed the door before going to sleep.

"he wakes up when breakfast is ready?" asked leo12

"ya. why" asked raph03

"our mikey usually makes breakfast" answered leo12

"well our leo here doesn't know how to use the toaster" said raph03 "he is the most skilled ninja out of all of us but he cant figure it out"

leo03 crossed his arms when leo12 was the only one who chuckled

"seriously, whats wrong with that! whats so funny!" said leo03 as he looked at leo12

and un crossed his arms

"because i do exactly the same thing" replied leo12

leo03 smiled at that "really"

"ya" said leo12

both leo's then began to laugh for only ten seconds or less.

"do you want to stay I'm my room? i can sleep out here" offered leo03

"no, its ok. i can stay out here" said leo12

"i think you should, your leg needs as much support it can get" said donnie03

leo12 gust nodded yes at donnie03's statement. leo12 grabbed his crutch and stood up. leo03 supported leo12's left side as they went to and up the stairs and to leo03's door. when they finally got to leo03's door, leo12 was exhausted. the two leo's, Raph, and mikey went into leo03's room and layd leo12 on the bed.

"i will go get a cold cloth" said donnie as he ran out of the room

Raph03 went to speak, but leo12 cut him off.

"i know. I'm burning up. got it" said leo12

"how did you know?" asked raph03

"your donnie is not the only dr. don i know of" answered leo12

" ?" asked leo03 with a half smile

"thats what Mikey called him every time he would do something for me" said leo12

raph03 laughed "seemed accurate"

donnie03 then walked in with a cold, damp cloth.

"this should bring your fever down a bit" said donnie03 as he put the cloth on leo12's forehead "you also need to keep icing your leg every so often. it looks pretty swollen" donnie03 then put the ice pack on the bed beside leo12. it was on leo12's left beside him because the bed was on the left side of the room when you walk in, and the foot of the bed is facing the door.

"thanks guys" said leo12

"thanks for what?" asked leo03

"for everything you have done since i got here. even if it is one thirty in the morning" explained leo

"no problem, you are rechnacly our brother" said raph03

"and we always help our brothers" said leo03

donnie finished by saying "no matter what"

Authors note: i will be trying to make my chapters a lot longer, so then you will have more to read each time i post. that does NOT mean i wont post as often, i will still post asap every time, i love to write this story. i hope you enjoy my story and thankyou for reading. chapter 16 will come up soon.


	12. Ch16 physical and emotional

**i do NOT own TMNT! Sadly...**

in the shack in the 2012 dimension, everyone was asleep on the floor. Mikey12 had cried himself to sleep from the talk they all had. donnie12 was asleep on his right and april12 was asleep on his left. mikey12 began to stir in his sleep, making donnie12 wake up.

"Mikey?" asked donnie12

MIkey12 didn't answer and only kept stirring. april12 woke up from the combination of mikey12 stirring and donnie12's voice.

"donnie? whats going on?" asked april12

"mikey?" asked donnie12 as he gently shook mikey12's right leg to wake him up

mikey12 seized his stirring and slowly woke up.

"mikey, are you ok? you keep stirring in your sleep" asked donnie12

"oh, sorry" apologized mikey12

"don't be sorry mikey, just tell us whats wrong" said april12

"my arm has just been bothering me lately" explained mikey12

donnie12 sighed "mikey, i wish there was something i could do"

"donnie, your main concern right now should be getting us out of here and finding leo. not me" said mikey12

"i know, but i feel useless just sitting here. leo is hurt and i don't even know where he is" said donnie12

"you need to have faith that leo can take care of himself. who knows, he could be in good hands right now"said mikey12

"or bad ones" objected donnie12

"mikeys right donnie, besides, i would be abel sense if something was wrong" explained april12

donnie12 sighed again "ok" agreed donnie12. knowing that april12 could sense if something was wrong put donnie at slight ease. but that ease suddenly disappeared when the door flew open.

in came slash with a an all too familiar black thing waiting outside. donnie12 and april12 stood up. donnie12 took out his bo staff and april12 took out her tisane, holding it in her right hand. donnie12 charged at slash first, jumping and raising his bo over his head. he struk down but slash caught his bo in mid air. slash threw donnie12 at the wall as april12 charged. april12 swung her tisane at slash only for slash to dodge it. she swung again, and again only for slash to dodge those too. april12 swung one last time. slash grabbed april12's right arm in mid swing and threw her to the wall beside donnie12.

"don't you remember? i said you were next" said slash

mikey12 had to get out of this. but how? then he got an idea.

"why would you leave us with our wepons if you were capturing us?" asked mikey12 he had to keep slash talking. he had to stall.

"because im not like the shredder. im actually giving you fighting chance" explained slash

"doesn't that mean leo still has his swords?" asked mikey12

"like i said, fighting chance" said slash

"you mest up, didn't you?" asked mikey12 as he pointed at slash with his left arm

"no i didnt! i gave him a fighting chance!" yelled slash

"ya, shure you did" said Mikey12 in a moking tone

"im letting you keep your wepon when i put you through that thing to give you a fighting chance" said slash

"no, its to try to prove that you didnt mess up" said mikey12

mikey12 saw donnie12 sneaking up behind slash with his bo in hand. mikey12 finally felt some relife. donnie12 jumped on slash and put his bo on the other side of one one of slashes spikes. slash was abel to easaly grab him and throw him back against the wall he was just at. slash walked tawards mikey12 and grabbed him by him good arm. mikey12 started yelling for donnie12 and apriil12 while slash walked tawards the black portal.

"aaah! donnie! help!" screamed mikey12 before he got thrown into the black portal

the black portal dissapeard along with the youngest turtle, who had no idea who was waiting for him on the other side.

not too far away, casey12 was still looking for donnie12 april12 and leo12.

"maybey i should head back" casey12 was talking to himself as always

tthen casey12 noticed a shack in the distance. he slowly walked tawards it. casey12 got close enough to see some of the details on it.

"that is deffanatly not the creeps shack. so, who's is it?" asked casey12 to himself

slash then appeard into casey12's view, into the moon light.

"what the" said casey12 to himself

slash noticed casey12 looking at him. when slash turned to face him, casey12 felt like slashes eyes were piercing right through him. casey12 immediately grabed a hokey stick from his back and ran at slash. casey12 swung at slash but slash caught the stick in mid swing. slash threw casey12 against a near by tree. slash walked to casey12 and picked him up before starting to walk to the door of the shack.

"hey, put me down" yelled casey12

"don't you want to see your friends?" asked slash

"you have them? where are they?" asked casey12

"you are about to find out jones" said slash

"who are you, and how do you know my name?" asked casey12

"the name's slash" said slash as he removed the piece of wood holding the door shut

"slash? raph told me about you before, i thought you two were cool" said casey12

"not a chance" said slash as he opened the door to the shack

slash took casey12's phone before he threw casey12 in the shack. slash closed the door and put the piece of wood back to make shure no one could get out.

in the 2003 dimension...

everyone was asleep, and it was quiet. then out of nowhere there was a scream, then a loud thud. everyone woke up because of the noise. raph03, donnie03 and mikey03 ran out of their rooms. leo12 only sat up, knowing that standing was a bad idea at the time. the three 2003 turtles looked down in the livingroom so see mikey12 on the floor, right across from a fimiliar shrinking black portal. leo03 was staring at mikey in shock. the portal compleatly dissapeard in secconds before leo03 bolted to his room to tell leo12 the news.

"leo, bro. what are you so surprised about, we have already gone through this once tonight" said raph03 as leo03 ran up the stairs

"i think his arm might be broken, go help him, i need to tell leo" commanded leo03 before running into his room

leo12 looked at leo03 with worry when he came in.

"was that mikey?"asked leo12

"ya it was" answerd leo03

"is he ok? how is his arm?" asked leo12

"i dont know, raph donnie and mikey are helping him right now" answerd leo03

"yo leo! get down here!" yelled raph03 from down stairs

"i will be right back" said leo03 before running out the door "whats wrong!" yelled leo03 to raph03

"he's freaking out because your not here!" answerd raph03

"oh no" said leo12 to himself. leo03 heard it since he was still right outside the door

"what do you mean by oh no?" asked leo03 as he leand into the room

"you better get down there, i will explain later" said leo12

leo03 nodded before running down the stairs and into the livingroom. mikey12 just stared at leo03 when he walked in.

"calm down, your leo is right upstairs" explained leo03 in a soothing tone

"he is?" asked mikey12

"yes, he is. we have only been trying to tell you that the whole time!" exclaimed donnie03

"huh, i guess i just needed to see leo to calm down" explained mikey12 "even if its not my leo"

"well good thing im here then" said leo03 "come on, leo is in my room"

leo03 extended his hand towards mikey12. mikey12 excepted leo03's hand and grabbed it so leo03 could help mikey12 up on his feet. mikey12 held his right arm to his plastron as if it was in a sling. everyone of corse noticed this and leo03 remembered leo12's question.

"how's your arm?" asked leo03

"to be honest, bad" answered mikey12

"i can help with that in my lab" said donnie03

"thanks, but after i see leo, ok?" said mikey12

"shure" said leo03 as they all started walking towards the stairs

when they got to leo03's room, mikey12 immediately ran in and hugged leo12 with his left arm.

"mikey!" yelled leo12 with glee as he hugged his baby brother back

"dude, i was so worried, i thought you were gone leo" said mikey12

they both pulled away from the hug.

"im right here now mikey" said leo12

"but, what about the dart?" asked mikey12

"the only thing bothering me now is my leg, i will be fine, it was probably nothing" leo12 was lying. he knew that the dart caused the fever, but he didn't want mikey12 to know about it. it would just give him something els to worry about.

"besides, what about your arm?" asked leo

"i was going to take him to my lab after this" said donnie03

"well then go, the longer you wait, the longer it will take to heal. i will still be here when you get back" said leo12

mikey12 just nodded before leaving the room, with donnie03 right behind him. leo12 sighed and looked down.

"what is it?" asked leo03

"well, mikey was just getting over the whole alien invasion thing. almost losing me, almost losing raph the day after i woke up, not knowing if splinter is gone, everything. now this, i think he was freaking out because he cant lose any one els after everything that has happened" explained leo12

"it was that bad?" asked raph03

"ya, and thats not even the half of it" said leo12

"im really sorry to hear that, is there any way i can help ya?" asked raph03

"mikey is the one that really needs help right now, not me" said leo12

"we will help the best we can" said leo03

in donnie03's lab, donnie03 was wrapping up mikey12's arm from his hand to right below his elbow.

"how is leo?" asked mikey12

"im going to say pretty good right now. his leg is pretty bad but that will heal" explained donnie03

"what about the dart?" asked mikey12

"didn't you hear? leo said it was not really effecting him" said donnie03. donnie03 knew the dart caused leo12 to have a fever, but he didn't want mikey12 to freak out again.

"well, sometimes leo doesn't tell me or anybody for that matter, the whole truth. he doesn't want anyone one to worry about him. at the farmhouse he hated all the un wanted attention everytime he was hurting, so he never told anyone unless it was unbareable. he would push his limits and re injure himself. he didn't like to talk about him self" mikey12 then chukeld "unless it was about space heros or captan ryan"

"space heroes? what's that?" asked donnie03

"it's leo's favourite tv show" explained mikey12 with a chuckle "he would always re site lines from the main character, captain Ryan"

"it's pretty funny" said donnie03 as he put mikey12's right arm in a sling

"what?"asked mikey12

"that both our leo's have an on going battle with toasters" explained donnie03

mikey12 laughed "ya, who would have known"

"ok, im done, now try not to move it, like, at all" explained donnie03

"ok, but, how long will it take to heal?" asked mikey12

"a few months" answered donnie03

"I'm beginning to think slash has a thing with arms" said mikey12

"why is that?" asked donnie03

"the first time slash attacked us, he sprained donnie's arm, now today, he broke mine" explained mikey12

donnie03 giggled "come on, let's go check on leo"

mikey12 followed donnie03 out of the lab. when they walked out, they could see leo03, raph03 and mikey03 walking tawards the lab.

"oh, hey donnie, we were just coming to see if you were done" said mikey03

"i just finished, we were about to go check on leo" said donnie03

"ok but come back down after, we better keep watch" said leo03

"keep watch of what?" asked mikey12

"leader boy over here thinks the rest of your brothers are going to come through the portal tonight" explained raph03

"it would make sence" said donnie03

"you mean, the rest of by bro's could be here soon?" asked mikey12

"it's possibe" said leo03

"sweet! i can't wait to tell leo" exlaimed mikey12

"let's go then" said donnie03

mikey12 an donnie03 went up stairs and into leo03's room. leo12 was still sitting up with his bad leg strait and his good leg bent up. leo12 straitend his good leg and sat himself up a little more.

"hey" said leo12

"hey" said mikey12 as donnie03 walked to the side of the bed

"um, leo, if you dont mind, can i sleep in here tonight?"asked mikey12

"of cours you can" answerd leo12

"i can set up make shift bed on the floor if you want" said donnie03

"ya that would be great, thanks" said mikey12

"no problem" said donnie03 as he walked out of the room

"are you having nightmares? is that why you want to sleep in here?" asked leo12

mikey12 just shook his head no

"what is it then?" asked leo12

"i want to wake up knowing your ok and still here" answered mikey12

"I'm not going anywhere Mikey" said leo12

"but you almost did, twice" said mikey12

"what do you mean?" asked leo12

"i mean we almost lost you at the farmhouse, and now this" answered mikey12

"but mikey, im awake now, and why is now the same?" asked leo12

"when you got thrown into the portal, we all thought you were in danger, and not here" answered mikey12 "i was afraid i would never see you again"

leo12 sighed "things will get better. i promise"

"i know they will, the other guys said they had a theory that our bros will be coming through the portal too" said mikey12

"they did?" asked leo12

"ya they did, they said that if i came through after you then why wouldn't they" answered mikey12

leo12 smiled "maybe there is more hope then i thought"

-TMNT-

donnie03 raps some pillows together with a blannket for a mattress for mikey12 to sleep on. mikey12 didn't care that he had to sleep on pillows and a blanket on the floor, he was just happy that he got to sleep with leo12. the 2003 turtles were all sitting on the coutch. donnie03 at the end, leo03 to his right. to the right of leo03 was mikey03 and to mikey03's right was raph.

"how long was it between Mickey's and leo's arrivals" asked leo03

"about an hour" answered donnie03

"and, how long has it been since mikey showed up" asked raph03

"about fifty minuets, so that means donnie could come through the portal in about ten minuets" answered donnie03

"but, what about april?" asked mikey03

"why would the shredder want april?" asked leo03

"i don't know" answered mikey03

"well, who ever it is, we don't know if they will be injured as well" said leo03

upstairs in leo03's bedroom, leo12 and mikey12 were asleep. mikey12 woke up because his arm was bugging him again, but he noticed he was not alone when it came to this. mikey12 saw leo12 stirring in his sleep. mikey12 sighed before getting up and walking to leo12. mikey12 put leo12's leg in a comfortable position. when mikey12 let go of leo12's leg, leo12 seemed to stir less. mikey12, feeling a little satisfied, layed back on to his make shift bed, and went back to sleep.

in the 2012 dimension...

"casey?" asked april12

"hey red" said casey12 as he stood up and brushed himself off

april12 ran over to casey12 and huged him and casey12 huged her back

"sorry to break this up, but we are kindof trying to find a way out" said donnie12

"what's the rush anyways?" asked casey12 as he and april12 pulled away from the hug

"if we don't get out of here, you guys are on your own" said donnie12

"what do you mean?" asked casey12

"slash has been comeing back to the shack to take one of the guys, he already took leo and mikey and put them through this creepy black portal thing" explained april12

"and by the looks of it, im next" added donnie12

"leo and mikey were here too?" asked casey12

"ya, amd im really worried about them, mikey with his arm and leo with his leg, and i still don't know what was in that dart" said donnie12

"im sure they can take care of themselves, but for now, let's just hope thry are ok and look for a way out" said april12.

donnie12 just nodded in response. little did he know, in a few secconds it would be too late. a few secconds after the conversation had ended, slash came into the shack. donnie12 and april12 drew out their wepons and casey took out a hokey stick. they all charged on slash at the same time. slash just swung his arm nd knoked everyone back against the wall.

"let'a go Donatello" said slash

"not gunna happen" said donnie12

"oh ya? do you want to end up hurt like the others?" asked slash "because that's what will happen if you put up a fight"

slash then grabbed donnie12 by his right arm and started to bring him tawards the black portal. donnie12 kicked and punched as he struggled in responce, getting a few bruises in the proses.

"donnie!" yelled april12 as she finally stood up, but she was too late.

donnie12 got thrown into the black portal and disapeard. slash picked up donnie12's discarded bo staff on the ground and threw it into the portal as well. donnie12 and the black portal dissapeard and it went quiet like nothing had ever happend. but it did happen, donnie12 was gone aswell as leo12 and mikey12.

in the 2003 dimension...

mikey03 noticed a black speck in the air getting bigger and bigger.

"guys?" said Mikey03 as he pointed to the growing black thing about 10 steps away on the left of the couch.

all three of mikey03's brothers looked to where mikey03 was pointing to see the black portal was almost fully grown. all of a sudden, donnie12 flew out of the portal followed by his bo staff witch landed on his left. all four 2003 turtles got up and ran to donnie12. donnie03 kneeled beside donnie12.

"are you ok?" asked donnie03

donnie12 looked up in shock, he immediately stood up in shock.

"wait, you're, me?" asked donnie12

"this is us, or should i say, you, in a different dimension" explained leo03

"ok i guess that makes sense. but, do you by any chance know where my leo and mikey are?" asked donnie12

"they are up in my room, sleeping" answered leo03

donnie12 gave a relieved sigh "ok, there safe" said donnie12 to himself

"now, back to my question... are you hurt?" asked donnie03

"i'm fine, just sore, thats all" answered donnie12

"ok, well... do you want to come keep watch with us?" asked mikey03

"for what?" asked donnie12

"for your brother" answered mikey03

raph03 whacked mikey03 on the head and mikey03 groaned in pain

"his raph was not in the shack, remember shell for brains" said raph03

"how did you know that?" asked donnie12

"we can view other dimensions with my dimensional portal. only the view option works at the moment, but we were planning on getting it up and running by tomorrow night to bring you guys home and rescue your april and casey if slash does not send them through the portal" explained donnie03

"ok, i'll help" said donnie12

"ok, so if april or casey don't show up in an hour, there is a verry low chance they will be coming at all" said donnie03

"why an hour?" asked donnie12

"well, someone would always come through the portal every hour. first it was your leo, then your mikey, now you" answered leo03

"ok, i guess that makes sense" said donnie12

"donnie?!" donnie12 turned to the direction of the voice to see Mikey12 standing at the bottom of the stairs with a big smile on his face.

"donnie!" yelled mikey12 with glee as he ran towards donnie12

"hey mikey" said donnie12 as he out stretched his arms just in time for Mikey12 to one arm hug him as donnie12 hugged his only little brother back.

"i thought were were a sleep" said donnie12 as they both pulled out of the hug

"i couldn't sleep, i was thinking about you" answered mikey12

"im just so happy to see you" said donnie12

"me too. leo's awake if you want to see him" said mikey12

"he's awake too?" asked donnie12

"ya, he asked me if i knew if you were here yet and i said i didn't know so i came down to see" answered mikey12

"lets go see him then" said donnie12

"I'm coming with you, i need to change his ice pack, it's probably warm by now" said donnie03

donnie12, mikey12, and donnie03 all went up and into leo03's room. when they turned on the light, leo12 looked up at them, squinting a little bit from the sudden light. leo12's eyes went wide with glee.

"donnie?" asked leo12 with a grin going from ear to ear

"hey leo" said donnie12 as donnie03, mikey12 and himself walked into the 03 just grabbed the ice pack that was sitting next to leo12.

"i will bring it right back" said donnie03 right before he left the room.

donnie12 noticed leo12 trying to sit up and struggleing a little bit. donnie12 then went over to leo12 and slowly helped him sit up.

"how are you feeling?" asked donnie12

"well, at least I'm not unconscious in a tub" said leo12

the three brothers laughed for a moment

"good to hear" said donnie12 "good to hear"

"what about you?" asked leo12

"I'm fine, just a little beat up, thats all, nothing serious" answered donnie12

"ya, sure" said leo12 with sarcasm dripping from his voice

"im fine really, i just... hit my head really hard" said donnie12 kind of nervous to reveal his injuries to his brothers

"when did that happen!?" asked leo12

"oh ya!" said mikey12 as he remembered what happened "it was epic! slash threw donnie against the wall when he was defending me" answered mikey12

"thats not when it happened" said donnie12 "i got thrown into the wall three times. once defending leo, once defending you and the third time, well...i guess you could say i was defending my self" explained donnie12 "it happened the third time and because of it, slash was abel to just walk up to me, pick me up, and throw me into the portal"

"my story was a lot more exiting" said mikey12

"well, are you ok?" asked leo12

"ya im fine, just a headache" answered donnie12.

thats when donnie03 came in "if you have a headache, i can give you some Advil to tone it down if you want" said donnie03 as he gave leo12 the ice pack. leo12 smiled in thanks, not wanting to interupet the conversation, and donnie03 smiled back.

"that would be great, thanks" said donnie12. donnie03 then left the room to get some Advil for donnie12

"hey um, did he tell you guys where there splinter is?" asked donnie12

"they said he was off doing spiritual training" answered leo12

"just like our splinter used to do" said donnie12 in a kind of sad tone

"ya, just like he used to do" said leo12, matching donnie12's tone "but I'm sure he's still alive...somewhere"

"i hope so" said donnie12

"what do mean by you hope so? you should know so!"said leo12 with a bit of urgency in his voice

"leo, bro, calm down" said mikey12

"calm down!? are you asking me to calm down?!" yelled leo12 "he's our sensai! he can get out of anything! there is no way splinter could be... he can't be" leo12 said that last part quietly as he began to cry "i don't know if i can take that responsibility being the oldest! he needs to be! he has to be alive!" tthere was a pause "this is all my fault! if i had not been so weak and helpless when i was facing the shredder-" screamed leo12 as he choked out sobs

"Leonardo!" yelled donnie12 as he put his hands firmly on Leo12's shaking shoulders. They rarely called each other by their full names."he is a great ninja master, i'm sure he's alive somewhere, but you can't blame yourself and beat yourself up over this!" yelled donnie12. leo12's crying had quieted down a bit.

"sorry, it's just that... i wasn't there when it happened and... and" stammered leo12

"and that does not matter, right now, we need to focus on getting us all in the same dimention, ok?" said donnie12

leo12 sighd "ok"

donnie03 then walked in with some Advil and and glass of water. "hey, what's with all the yelling, whats going on?" asked donnie03 as he set the glass and the bottle on the bed side table.

mikey12 just gave a sad look before he walked out of the room.

"nothing" said leo12 in a low tone as he looked away from donnie12 and donnie03. donnie12 sighed before he gestured for donnie03 to follow him out of leo03's room.

both donnie's went out into the hallway right out side leo03's room, the bottle of Advil and the glass of water completely 03 closed the door on his way out. "kitchen?" asked donnie12 "kitchen." replied donnie03

donnie03 and donnie12 then made there way to the kitchen without a word. when they got there, donnie03 sat down at the table and donnie12 sat right across from him.

"so... what was all that about?" asked donnie03

"i guess he blames himself for what happened to splinter" answered donnie12

"why would he blame himself?" asked donnie03

"he was not there when splinter... when it happened. he must think he could have done something but... we couldn't get past the bars... we couldn't do anything-" donnie12 then realized his hands were in tight fists.

"whoa whoa whoa, calm down" said donnie03. donnie12 took a deep breath, then let it out as he loosened his hands.

donnie03 sighed "from what your leo told me, and from what i head from all the yelling, there is a chance that he is still alive... right?" asked donnie03

"well, ya, i mean, he was a great ninja master... he could get out of anything" answered donnie12. donnie03 started smiling really big.

"what, what is it?" asked donnie12

"i can view any dimension, past or present, any where in the world, with my trans dimensional portal, sooo..." said donnie03, his smile growing wider

"i hear ya loud and clear" said donnie12 who now had a big smile on his face. if they knew for sure that he was alive, then they could all rest easier. but then on the other hand, what if splinter was not as fortunate as Leo...

 **Authors note: sorry this chapter is so late, but my doc manager would not let me make a document of this chapter. it works for everything but this chapter and continues to do so but i still managed to get it up...somehow. i think it hates me for what i have done to leo in this story. *laughs nervously* anyways, thank you for all your patients and support. i will be sure to update ASAP.**


End file.
